


I Need My Shirt

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emma runs, F/F, Fluff, clingy Regina, or tries to, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is wearing Emma's running shirt, preventing the blonde from being able to leave that morning. Short drabble, fluffy SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need My Shirt

"Your shirts are so much comfier than mine," Regina whined from the bathroom.

Emma rolled her eyes, stepping in holding out Regina's shirt. "I know, that's why I wear them. And I need that one for my run." Emma punctuated by jabbing the brunette in the ribs. Regina smacked her off playfully, retreating further into the bathroom.

"I'm not taking it off, so you'll have to make me," she chanted childishly. Emma's eyes widened at the challenge before she smirked and shrugged.

"Okay fine, I'll just have to run without a top then..." she started, grabbing the bottom of her tank top and pulling it over her head. Regina gulped, licking her dry lips.

Emma stretched and flexed her muscles, clad only in short, skin tight running shorts and a sports bra- her entire toned torso on display for Regina. Emma smirked out at her, placing her hands on her hips. "What? Something on my face?" she asked innocently.

Regina growled, jumping from the other side of the bathroom and grabbing her face, kissing her lips fiercely. "You'll burn more calories with me than with running, dear," she muttered against her lips. 

Emma grinned, grabbing Regina and walking backwards towards the door. "You are so much better looking than the forest," Emma teased. Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma close.

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot," she said, a small smirk on her lips.

"Gladly, Your Majesty."


End file.
